Hyouden
by Murderous Prodigy
Summary: InuYashaKarinChibi Vampire Xover Answer to Kurama'sFoxyMiko's challenge. KenKagome KentaKarin.Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1 Revised

Hyouden

By: Murderous Prodigy

Disclaimer: I won't ever own either InuYasha or Karin so why bother?

Summary: A new student has arrived at Karin's school, with her ethereal looks she has captured the hearts of almost every guy and even some girls in the school. After a tiring day at work as Karin is being walked home by Kenta when they stumble across Kagome luring a man into the park, following them they witness Kagome biting into the man's neck. Karin shocked yet happy with finding another vampire who is able to walk in the sunlight confronts Kagome but she ignores her presence and walks off, what will happen when Kagome briefly meets Karin's older brother and he falls in love? Why does it seem as if Kagome's heart is lost in a field of ice?

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Karin (anime) or InuYasha/Chibi Vampire (manga)

Pairings: Maaka Ren/Higurashi Kagome Usui Kenta/Maaka Karin

A/N: This is a challenge from Kurama'sFoxyMiko's page. I hope you all enjoy and I will try to update Shi No Yuri.

Chapter 1: A New Vampire In Town

Maaka Karin wasn't a normal girl that she would admit, besides being a vampire she wasn't considered normal even to vampires. The reason why? She wasn't a vampire that took blood; she was a vampire that made it.

Of course this made many problems for Karin, but they were much after she gained the help of her good friend and potential love interest Usui Kenta, he found out about her family and has looked after Karin for her family during the day since her younger sister Anju became of age and wasn't able to watch over her anymore. A yawn escaped the lips of Karin as she smiled over at Kenta,

"Today I heard we're having a new student in our class!"

Karin stared up into the air excitedly with her golden-orange eyes while running a hand through her violet hair with a smile, looking over at her companion she saw his spiky dirty blonde hair blowing with the slight wind and his eyes were looking at the sky with a contemplating look, over the year everyone in the school had come to accept his strange wide-eyed look and this fact he had told Karin, made him happy.

The two arrived at the school where Karin best friend Tokitou Maki greeted them and hurriedly rushed them into the school, the morning was pretty much uneventful as ever when they were interrupted, "Class we have a new student…you are all to welcome her with open arms and treat her kindly as well as help in any way that you can." The class nodded and a small hand slowly slid the door open before the figure walked in making many gasp in surprise and awe.

The girl in front of them was beautiful! Her skin as pale with cherry lips but was framed with onyx black hair that fell to her knees, her school uniform top was modified making her sleeves like those of a shrine maiden, her shirt also was stuck to her C-cup chest like a second skin and the skirt reached her mid thigh like all the other girls, she wore black boots that reached her mid thigh one inch below her skirt. The most striking feature of this girl was her Ice blue eyes, they seemed to mesmerizing that when he eyes landed on any person they were unable to move or think about anything but those eyes. The girl stood next to the teacher as the woman gestured for her to introduce herself, with a small smile at the class the girl began to introduce herself.

"Hello. My name is Higurashi Kagome, it is a pleasure to meet you…I am happy to be apart of your class and I hope you will regard me kindly." With that she bowed and the other students stood and bowed as well before the teacher assigned Kagome a seat next to the window two seats in front of Karin. The teacher than went on with the lecture but no one was paying attention to her talking about History as everyone's focus was on the new girl, Higurashi Kagome.

"Higurashi-sama!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed briefly as she then slapped on a smile and turned to the pathetic girl in front of her that was blushing madly while asking her if she would join them to lunch, she didn't really want a bad reputation and agreed earning an ear-piercing screech as she ran off to tell her little clique. While rolling her eyes she got up from her seat and walked out of the room but not before her eyes resting on the form of Maaka Karin, she hadn't met any of the Maakas in a long time and was sure that she was soon going to see her old friend Maaka Elda.

When she noticed Karin looking at her she slapped herself mentally, Karin bears a striking resemblance to her grandmother but she could tell the difference between them excluding the fact that Elda had a smaller breast size to aforementioned girl and Elda has red eyes and long pink hair. Walking out of the door she went in the direction of her PE class. It was her last class of the day and she was happy for that fact, it was her first day and she was already getting sick of the school.

There was no one interesting enough in this school much to keep her occupied, though the fact that she could very well see her old friend, there was nothing else that was making her stay here…so why was she staying here? She could very easily ask her adoptive Nii-san if she could travel around the world and he would grant her wish so why? Kagome could feel the stress building behind in her mind as she then made it to the locker room, where she felt her heart skip a beat.

Placing her hand over her heart she walked further into the locker room and came upon a girl whom was sitting by herself and crying and a letter fluttered to the ground from her lap, Kagome's heart skipped a beat again and she confirmed it, it seemed she had found some with one of her favorite blood preferences.

Unrequited Love.

Walking over to the girl, she put her hand on her shoulder and the girl looked into her Ice blue eyes, "You're!" Kagome placed a finger to her lips as she then caressed her cheeks, "You have experienced the pain of an unrequited love…it must hurt terribly neh?" The girl blushed as Kagome lowered her mouth towards her ear and asked,

"Would you like for me to take that away?"

The girl's face was flushed pink as her legs trembled as she replied, "Yes." Kagome smirked as she lowered her mouth to the girl's neck and bit down eliciting a moan of pleasure from the girl, Kagome smirked when she got the amount of blood she required and gently unlatched her fangs from her neck before bringing a glowing hand to her forehead,

"You wont remember any of this."

"Higurashi! You are up!"

Kagome stood and replied, "Hai." Running towards the mat she jumped into the air with her body going over the pole, falling on her back Kagome stood and heard the applause from the other students in her class and saw that Karin was clapping as well with her companion Kenta.

Kagome waited for the others to go before they were told to go around the track twice and the students broke off into groups, boys with boys and the girls with girls. Kagome continued on by herself in front of the group which contained the girl whom she fed off of, the girl was full of energy and her friends were staring at her a little bewildered by her attitude, when they found out she was in love with another boy who excepted her a few an hour she was reject by her ex-love.

A smirk graced Kagome's face, but her lips twitched as she felt Karin and Kenta looking at her with raised eyebrows and a questioning look in their eyes, and this continued the entire day until she left the school ignoring the two that were calling out to her as she left.

Karin pouted as she watched Kagome walk (more like power-walk) away from them, was it something she did or did Kagome get a bad vibe from them? Did she just not like them? Lost in her thoughts she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to connect her eyes with Kenta's. The boy smiled at her and he said, "Don't worry about it…we will see her tomorrow and then we will try and talk to her…are you ready for work?"

Karin smiled at him and nodded, before they walk from the school towards their workplace, a little restaurant named, JULIAN'S.

Kagome looked around the crowded street and saw a man with pale blue hair that was talking with a woman with long wavy brown hair, she seemed to be in a dazed and carefree mood and by the bite marks on her neck she concluded that man she was with was a vampire, or course she could tell because of his pointed ears. She wondered how many of her kind were not found out buy this fact, well humans are usually are too stupid to notice. (I am insulting my own kind.)

The man's amber eyes connected with her own for a brief second widened as Kagome smirked at him knowingly before she walked into a man that was slumped over with sadness radiating off of his very being, and she placed a hand on his shoulder making him look up at her and his eyes widened as he took in her ethereal form. Kagome pulled him into her arms making the tall man stiffen before he instantly melted into her embrace, looking over at the other vampire for a second she winked at him before leaving the area with a new prey behind her.

Kenta and Karin were walking through the forest as they usually did going to their homes when they heard soft moans of pleasure, they blush when they found out they were coming closer to the sound, getting out of the area with trees they came upon a shocking sight. A man who had to be in his twenties was holding onto a girl that they recognized was from their school from the skirt, but what surprised them was the fact that the girl was latched onto the man's neck before she slowly released the man and ran a glowing hand through his hair softly as she said,

"You can now give up this sadness that has been plaguing your being."

Gently laying the man on a bench that was near them she swept her hair from her face as the wind picked up and leaves blew around her as the silver moon shined down on her form revealing her to their eyes. Karin stepped forward and the girl's eyes snapped towards them while widening before narrowing at them with annoyance, Karin came towards the girl and asked,

"Kagome-san?"

End of Chapter 1

I am done with the first chapter. I hope you all will be patient for the next chapter. I am also trying to update the net chapter of Shi No Yuri, so I hope you will wait for that as well.

**Preview for Next Chapter:**

"_Kagome-san?"_

_Kagome looked at Karin with narrowed annoyed eyes as she scowled before she turned away and tried to walk away from the girl when Karin stepped forward and grasped her arm in her hand effectively stopping her, the girl's voice shyly asked a question unsure of herself,_

"_Are you a Vampyr?"_

_Kagome turned around suddenly and asked her with gold glowing eyes, _

"_So what if I am? What exactly will you do little girl?"_

"_My name is Maaka Ren."_

_Kagome smiled at him kindly as she nodded, "My name is Higurashi Kagome."_

"_You have met her before grandmother?!"_

_The Pink haired woman nodded as she absentmindedly looked out the window and she replied, _

"_I know her for she was a very good friend of mine a long time ago and was the only one who supported my relationship with a human…she is even more powerful than I."_


	2. Chapter 2

Hyouden

By: Murderous Prodigy

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Chibi Vampire (Karin), but I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and my OCS.

Summary: A new student has arrived at Karin's school, with her ethereal looks she has captured the hearts of almost every guy and even some girls in the school. After a tiring day at work as Karin is being walked home by Kenta when they stumble across Kagome luring a man into the park, following them they witness Kagome biting into the man's neck. Karin shocked yet happy with finding another vampire who is able to walk in the sunlight confronts Kagome but she ignores her presence and walks off, what will happen when Kagome briefly meets Karin's older brother and he falls in love? Why does it seem as if Kagome's heart is lost in a field of ice?

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Karin (anime) or InuYasha/Chibi Vampire (manga)

Pairings: Maaka Ren/Higurashi Kagome Usui Kenta/Maaka Karin

A/N: I didn't think that a lot of people would like the story but I am happy there are those who do, here are the reviewers: littlegirl-chan, Kurama'sFoxyMiko, AkumiKumoriRyuu, HunterRin72, crystal lilith, S.T. Nickolian, Mitsuki, Bloodcherry, YukimuraShuusuke Girl, acechi-anghel. Thank you all for the reviews.

Chapter 2: She With Cold Eyes

"Kagome-san?"

Kagome looked at Karin with narrowed annoyed eyes as she scowled before she turned away and tried to walk away from the girl when Karin stepped forward and grasped her arm in her hand effectively stopping her, the girl's voice shyly asked a question unsure of herself,

"Are you a Vampyr?"

Kagome turned around suddenly and asked her with gold glowing eyes,

"So what if I am? What exactly will you do little girl?"

The challenge in her voice made Karin back down for she knew from the energy she was giving off she wouldn't be any match for after all the energy coming off her made her excited, and throw herself at her feet and beg for forgiveness, Kagome was an ancient even older than her grandmother Maaka Elda.

"Hold up Higurashi! You don't have to talk to her like that! She only wanted to know if you were a vampire?!"

Kagome looked at Kenta in surprise before she began to laugh as she looked at him with slightly dilated eyes that were glowing lighter, "So this human knows about our existence?!" She leaned her head back as she then commented, "Well how nice is this? Soon everyone will know of our existence and we will be hunted by those insufferable hunters…you know you have endangered our kind right?"

Karin looked down at the ground before another soft voice came into the picture, "No he is an ally and is not like the other humans…he has been keeping our secret for a long time now." Kagome turned around calmly to face the one that has been keeping tabs on her since she came into the city with bats, "You are very talented for a vampire who has just awakened her blood preference."

A girl in a black dress with white frills and carrying a peculiar doll that had a feel of magic coming off of it, "Well I guess that I can over look this though those of us that are left do not want the humans knowing about this…" Walking in the opposite direction of the three Kagome smiled back at them with a smile,

"Oh tell Elda that I said hi."

With that she disappeared in a swirl of blue flames, leaving the three in shock as they were left alone in the silent park, rustling was heard and they all looked at the guy that was on the ground waking up looking around in confusion.

"What am I doing here?! When I could be out there babe hunting?! Was I wasting my time crying over that whore?!"

He sprung up and sped out of the scene laughing triumphantly while Karin and Kenta sweat dropped while Anju then snapped them out of their dazes. Walking out of the park Karin wondered about Kagome and what her life story was as well as how she acquired so much power?

Walking through the dark streets Kagome saw a couple walking in front of her and recognized the hair from the vampire she saw in the lit up street where she found her prey, passing by them Kagome sent him a telepathic massage making him stiffen while the girl was talking obliviously to him,

' _She must obviously be a good lay if you are tolerating that banshee's voice.'_

Ren looked over at her and smirked as he then replied, _'I guess you could say that…'_

Kagome chuckled as she then began to walk forward intending to leave for her home, but she was stopped by his voice as she heard a little desperation in his tone,

'_My name is Maaka Ren.'_

Kagome smiled at him kindly as she nodded, _'My name is Higurashi Kagome.'_

Disappearing into the mist that seemed to appear from nowhere Ren's date ended quickly and he took her home without fulfilling her request of him sleeping with her like he would usually give in to, his mind wasn't on her…it was on the mysterious woman that had captivated his mind all night since he had seen her in that strip. Walking in the house he saw everyone in the living room including his grandmother Maaka Elda, whom he was still scared of since the age of 4 when she nearly smothered him with affection, sitting in between his Imoutos, Karin and Anju he noticed the tension in the air as Karin then asked urgently,

"You have met her before grandmother?!"

The Pink haired woman nodded as she absentmindedly looked out the window and she replied,

"I know her for she was a very good friend of mine a long time ago and was the only one who supported my relationship with a human…she is even more powerful than I."

Okay now Ren was thoroughly confused as to what this conversation was getting at, who were they talking about and who possibly with an exception of the legendary Ancient ones were more powerful than her?

Elda's red eyes locked on everyone in the room as she then continued, "Higurashi Kagome is a powerful vampire and you would do well to stay on her good side…she had helped many vampires getting over here from the main land and doesn't really appreciate careless vampires as well as disrespectful ones…I am sure that she even helped your father when he was being 'burnt alive' just to get you all over here."

This came to their parents surprise as Elda smiled slightly, "Though she is kind hearted she doesn't really show it and it earned her then name of "She With Cold Eyes"…when I told her of this she had laughed many centuries ago…telling me she didn't care what anyone thought of her for all they were was words and that they didn't matter at all to her."

Carrera then asked, "Why exactly has she shown up now since the last time anyone has seen her was when vampires were coming here from the mainland?" Elda smirked as she then looked at them with glowing red eyes, "That is the mystery of Kagome that many vampires of my generation that had known about her wondered including me…but I think she was looking after some of her brother's descendants…"

Karin asked, "Her brother?"

Elda nodded as she then answered with a sad smile, "Yes her human brother…the same man that I fell in love with so long ago." All of them looked at her shock before an angry yet amused voice scold her, "Now…Now Elda-chan…you are never one to talk about the past like that…well at least the last time I checked you weren't able to talk at all and was locked in a casket."

Elda turned towards the window and there stood Kagome on the sill with a black seductress's nightgown, her pale skin glowing in the moonlight, jumping down from the windowsill she then came towards the pink-haired vampire and she hissed,

"Don't ever talk about my brother again." Elda seemed to almost flinch as Kagome then turned to the Maaka family with a smile as she then greeted them, "Hello my name is Higurashi Kagome…an ancient that has been alive for many centuries…I also have many aliases but the one that seem to suit my fancy is 'She With Cold Eyes'."

Sitting down in mid air she floated to sit across from Elda as she then glared into the woman's body emotionlessly as she asked,

"So Elda are you going to fill me on what has happened to our friends all these centuries I have been gone?"

End of Chapter 2

I am done with this chapter! If you think it is short I am sorry I was just trying to get it down. I will try and update soon but I am working on the next chapter of Shi No Yuri so be expecting that.


End file.
